


Lust

by rosytrashcan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC, Bisexual John, First Time, Fix-It, Gay Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, The truth is out, kiss, rosie ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosytrashcan/pseuds/rosytrashcan
Summary: Rosie should be careful not to reveal secretsShe will remember it next time, but what happens when she tells John and Sherlock's secret...with both of them present?(note: The events of TLD and TFP did not happen. Mary gave birth to Rosie 9 months after HLV an then died on TST. Rosie was 1 year old then. In this story, she is 5 years old)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks  
> Also, I am not a native-speaker so you may see some grammar mistakes
> 
> If you want, leave a kudo and comment your opinion, it'd make me really happy! :)
> 
> Find me on instagram! My user name is " johnlock_rose "

Two days after Rosie's 5th birthday were celebrated, she decided to ask Sherlock the question that had been bothering her for quite a long time. She found her opportunity when Sherlock came and joined her on the couch that morning.

Sherlock, who had been dwelling in his thoughts that moment, was interrupted by Rosie's sweet voice.

"Papa, can I ask you something?"

The little girl always called him like that, and everytime she did, his heart was melting a little more.  
Sherlock nodded to her and waited patiently for her question, which he thought had something to do with pirates (as she was really fond of them).   
If only he knew what was about to happen.

"Do you love Daddy?" said she, suprising the detective.

"I...um-" he gasped, before being interrupted by the toddler,

"And I am not talkig about best-friend-kind-of-love"

Sherlock stood there, not knowing what to say to her. Of course he had understood from the start what kind of love the little girl was referring to.  
He realized that he shouldn't lie to her, so he answered honestly

"Yes. I do, actually. But this will be our little secret. Promise?"

Rosie's face lit up as she answered "Promise", giving Sherlock a big smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours later, when John entered the living room, he found Sherlock (who looked too sexy for a man who was playing with Legos) and Rosie together on the floor, buliding something that looked like a castle. John was struck by a feeling of peace, joy and coziness when they turned their heads to his direction . 

Of course, the calmness didn't last longer than 1 minute (how could it with a toddler present?). Rosie sprang up to her feet and ran to hug her dad. Sherlock would love to do that too but he didn't have any excuse.  
His relationship with John was still filled with awkwardness since Mary's death, but thank god John didn't stay angry at him for a long time. Why would he? In the end, he had realized, it wasn't even Sherlock's fault that she had jumped in front of the bullet. And, something that he felt ashamed for, was that he preferred Mary dead. He liked her, but he had not fallen in love with her, as he had with Sherlock.

The minute Sherlock was about to ask John about his day, Rosie nearly shouted (with excitement written all over her face) to her dad "DADDY GUESS WHAT! SHERLOCK LOVES YOU BACK!!"

The two men froze.   
Both of them seemed to focus on her last words 

"Loves you back"

They tried too hard to not have eye-contact because both of them felt a slight embarassment that a child had kind-of-screamed something that they were hiding from a each other for a very long time.

Rosie, however, could not stand the sudden silence that had fallen in the room, and sounding rather disappointed, remarked

"OH COME ON! Say something!"

Of course no one spoke, or moved. What there was to be said in a moment like that?   
The only thing they were doing was looking at each other's eyes  
But the little girl's disappointment turned in to slight anger, so she spoke again, patting her leg on the floor

"Oh for god's sake, why don't you kiss?"

John, who seemed like he had just woke up, started becoming even more uncomfortable with the pressure Rosie was putting on him, so he finally spoke.

"Would you please leave us alone for a second, honey?"


	3. Chapter 3

After Rosie made him promise that she would be informed if a kiss occured, she left the room and went to 221A.

John looked back at Sherlock and started being slightly concerned because Sherlock stood there like a Greek sculpture.  
John knew that the detective looked like one anyways, but usually it was more evident that he was breathing.   
After staring at him for a long time, and finally caught him exhaling and was relieved. 

Now, the silence was even more awkward than before and Sherlock was staring at John, patiently, waiting for him to say something.  
When John didn't do anything, he finally talked

"I can't believe..." he started and then sighed, continuing 

"I can't believe she just told you in only one minute what I wanted to tell you for over 7 years"

John was a man that acted before thinking, so his answer didn't contain words..  
but actions

He stepped closer to Sherlock and did something he desired for ages  
He kissed him.

God, the satisfaction John felt was priceless.

In the beginning, it was a soft, gentle kiss. Then, it became more intense and without them realizing the seeked each other's mouths desperately.

After some time, John stepped back and whispered  
" I really love you, you know. All these bloody years I've never said it, but I do"

John felt like an idiot. All this time, he wanted Sherlock to be his, but never let him know. He tried to forget him by dating women and, eventually, marrying one. But she never really gave him the thrill that Sherlock was giving him. He realised that he never actually stopped loving the consulting detective.

Sherlock answered to him after some minutes. In the end, he had just kissed John bloody Watson. He needed some time to fully realize that  
His words gave John relief and indescribable happiness.

"I love you too. I always did. I have tried to tell you in various ways... but never said the exact words."

"Sherlock is actually a girl's name?"

"Sherlock is actually a girl's name" Sherlock responded, grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have always believed that a fanfiction should be accompanied by a song, so whenever someone listens to the song, is reminded of the fanfic  
> So I believe that this fanfic's song should be ' What Side of Love ' by Parachute  
> Listen to it, you will love it!
> 
> I would like to thank you for reading my fanfic and be free to leave a comment, it will make me really happy!

A creaking sound interrupted the moment, and little Rosie's head popped out, saying

"FINALLY"

This comment made them both giggle uncontrollably, and she accompanied them too

~

Sherlock have never felt so.... complete. He had *finally* kissed the man he loved, and now felt like an actual member of the Watsons, and not just a family friend.  
Then, suddenly, he woke up from his day-dreaming and asked Rosie and John

"How about watching a film? What do you think?"

Father and daughter agreed, and the only thing that was left now was deciding which film they should watch.

John started recommended various romantic ones (he was a romantic, after all) and he excepted that the little girl would choose one of them.  
But Sherlock and Rosie found the films rather dull, and they both agreed to a better one.

'The Pirates Of Carribean'

And then John realised, with a bit of worry, that he now had to deal with two Holmes. He chuckled at the thought.

~

After they had sat all together, Sherlock suddenly laid an arm to hug John and kissed him  
Rosie, teasing them, interrupted their moment saying

"Tell me you are not going to do that all the time from now on!" rolling her eyes dramatically, exactly like her papa.

They started giggling for once again and then stopped so they could focus on Johnny Depp's amazing acting.

 

//THE END//


End file.
